Les chocolats de la Saint Valentin
by Lola Reeds
Summary: OS spécial SaintValentin...Albus envoie des chocolats alcoolisés à Snape pour la SaintValentin...SSHP sauce citron


Les chocolats de la Saint-Valentin

Auteur : Lola Reeds, pour vous servir

Disclaimer : Tout à JFK…Heuuu JKR pardon lol

Rating : à votre avis ?

Couple : Nan mais franchement, venant de moi ?

Note débile de l'auteur pour bien vous casser avant de commencer : Et voilà ! De retour pour ce spécial OS de Saint Valentin…Oui, je sais, c'est pathétique mais à mon grand âge, on ne se refait plus.

Il est positivement conseillé de lire cette fic avec votre chocolat préféré à portée de main, ça fait toujours du bien un peu de chocolat…

Cette fic a été parrainée par les Mon Chéri (même si j'aime pas ces trucs là) et gentiment lecturée par Alexiel, ma conseillère fic qui m'a traitée de sadique pour avoir coupé au moment crucial…

Sinon, bonne lecture, bon bavouillage, bon reviewage lol

Ah oui, pour celles qui connaissent, vous reconnaîtrez peut-être une énorme allusion au Patient Anglais…Le détroit d'Almasy en fait mdr

§§§

Tout de suite, la fic…

Vingt-trois ans. Vingt-trois longues années qu'il passait la Saint Valentin seul. Et même cette terrible année 1974 n'était pas réellement ce qu'on pouvait appeler une vraie Saint-Valentin…

Dumbledore et son bon cœur avaient tenus à ce que tous les élèves de la première à la septième année assistent au bal de Saint-Valentin _accompagnés_.

James-Débile-Potter avait eu le nonsense de venir avec un Sirius-Crétin-Black déguisé en fille. Et pas du modèle le plus discret. Ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Dumbledore…Severus n'ayant pas eu la chance (ou plutôt la malchance) d'avoir un ami aussi stupide, il avait échappé au ridicule de se travestir ou de s'exhiber avec une telle créature.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait formé d'office des couples pour ceux qui seraient venus seuls…

Et Severus était tombé sur une fille. Une fille de Gryffondor. Qui faisait le double de sa taille et au moins trois fois son poids et qui devait être une parente de la famille Weasley vu l'espèce de crinière rouge vif qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure…

Et après, Minerva osait lui dire que c'était dommage qu'il n'aime pas les femmes…Brrrr, rien que le souvenir du sourire de ce mastodonte, cette demi géante aux cheveux identiques à une serpillière lui donnait encore des cauchemars.

Depuis, chaque année qu'il avait passée à Poudlard en tant que professeur, Albus essayait de se faire pardonner en lui offrant des pralines. Bizarrement, elles étaient toutes alcoolisées et Severus soupçonnait le vieux fou de lui refiler celles qu'il n'aimait pas dans les ballotins que Minerva ne cessait de lui offrir.

Albus offrant du chocolat à quelqu'un cela semblait aussi plausible que Potter courant nu dans les couloirs des sous-sols…

Aujourd'hui, jeudi jour des septième Gryffondor/Serpentard venant se disputer à son cours, signait la fin de la semaine point de vue moral, forme physique et santé mentale. Le vendredi étant le jour béni des première Poufsouffle/ Serdaigle, les plus calmes et les plus aptes à ne pas faire exploser quoique ce soit.

Severus se dirigeait donc d'une humeur massacrante vers sa classe de cours.

Rectification, Severus se dirigeait d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que son humeur habituelle vers sa salle de tortures attitrée (l'autre étant celle de Rusard).

Et les gentils petits élèves attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée tant attendue de leur professeur adoré.

Donc, les Gryffondor se tapaient sur la gueule et/ou s'insultaient avec les Serpentard. Les uns redoutant l'arrivée du pire professeur de Poudlard et de son caractère exécrable qui retirerait encore trois trillions de points à leur maison, les autres espérant la protection de leur directeur de maison qui n'en reste pas moins une tête de cochon à leurs yeux…

Deux cents points retirés plus tard, quelques hurlements et les élèves étaient installés bien sagement à leurs places, espérant ne pas s'attirer les foudres du maître de potions.

Bien entendu, il n'y a qu'un seul crétin qui a une pancarte au-dessus de sa tête proclamant « Je ne fais que des conneries ! Punissez-moi ! »

Juste en dessous se trouvant la désormais célèbre auréole et plus bas, plus célèbre encore, LA fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Severus Snape, toujours d'humeur sympathique attendait patiemment que Potter fasse une bourde pour pouvoir le coller trois semaines avec un peu de chance et ainsi se remonter le moral…Quoi de plus amusant que de coller ce gosse en retenue ? (Pas de commentaires s'il vous plait…j'imagine déjà assez bien de choses comme ça)

Malfoy étant toujours là pour l'aider à ce que Potter arrive en retenue, il jeta n'importe quoi de ce qui traînait sur son banc pour le lancer dans le chaudron d'Harry au moment où celui-ci se tournait vers Hermione pour lui demander de l'aider _encore une fois._

Severus en profita pour hurler sur Harry puisque son chaudron débordait, avait changé de couleur et faisait d'énormes bulles immondes.

« -POTTER ! Espèce d'incapable ! Ne réussirez-vous donc jamais une de vos potions ?

Vous viendrez en retenue demain soir. »

« -Mais, professeur, demain, c'est la Saint Valentin et… »

« -Miss Granger, vous ai-je donné la parole ? Non, quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor pour perturber mon cours. »

Le cours se finit donc dans la mauvaise ambiance du côté des rouge et or et plutôt dans la bonne humeur pour les vert et argent…

Tous les Gryffondor sitôt sortis de la classe hurlèrent au scandale et plus particulièrement Hermione qui avait créé l'année précédent l'année précédente l'Association des Gryffondor Maltraités par l'Impartial Professeur Snape (L' A.G.M.I.P.S et non pas l'AGMIPS)

« -Ce type n'a pas de cœur ! »

« -C'est pas nouveau ça… »

« -Mais Harry, la Saint Valentin ! Il aurait pu te coller un autre jour tout de même ! »

« -Tu sais 'Mione rester tout seul dans la Salle Commune ou aller faire le ménage dans les cachots, c'est sûr que j'aurai préféré dormir mais c'est surtout Snape qui va être coincé à cause de moi…Même si je doute quand même qu'il ait quelqu'un à aller voir… »

Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune pour retrouver Ron et travailler (pour Hermione en tout cas)

§§§

_Vendredi 14 février 1997._

Snape jubilait. Sa journée de cours était déjà finie après ces deux heures avec des élèves encore plus compétents que ceux de la veille…

Il déchanta malheureusement quand il aperçut LA boite.

Chaque année à la même date, il retrouvait sur son bureau, toujours sur le coin gauche, sur une pile de copies à corriger les fameux chocolats "cadeaux" d'Albus.

Et cette année encore il pensait sérieusement à les mettre directement à la poubelle.

Malheureusement, il fut interrompu par Pomfresh qui venait empiéter sur son temps libre pour réapprovisionner son stock de potions. C'est fou le nombre d'élèves qui arrivent à se blesser sans qu'il n'y ait de cours de SACM, de cours de duel ou de match de Quidditch…

L'après-midi de notre cher maître de potions se passa entre l'infirmerie où l'infirmière lui fit faire l'inventaire de la pharmacie pour remettre tout ses produits à jour et le bureau d'Albus qui lui demandait conseil sur sa tenue vestimentaire…Il invitait Minerva au restaurant et voulait faire bonne impression. Severus aurait répondu du noir mais bien évidemment, Dumbledore étant Dumbledore, il poussa sous le nez de ce pauvre petit Snapou une robe arc-en-ciel. Elle passait progressivement du rouge au violet en passant par le jaune…et une autre aux motifs poussins/lapins/petits chiens sur fond de ciel bleu avec petits nuages moutonnants…

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté du côté de Voldemort ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas parti en Amérique quand j'avais 18 ans ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce vieux fou me pose de questions pareilles ? Je suis pas son conseiller vestimentaire il me semble…"

Severus, désespéré fit un « pot pot pot c'est toi qui pote » dans sa tête, je précise, on casse pas une belle réputation d'iceberg insensible, sans cœur et sérieux.

Même devant Dumbledore.

Surtout devant Dumbledore.

Le résultat fut la robe arc-en-ciel. "Je me demande s'il y a moyen d'introduire un slogan qui changerait en même temps que les couleurs…_Sainte Mangouste, aile psychatrique, ramenez-moi s'il vous plait _"

Severus se dirigeait maintenant à grands pas vers ses cachots, Albus lui avait fait rater son repas du soir (sacrilège…) et il allait devoir supporter le morveux le reste de la soirée.

Ô monde cruel…

Harry Potter attendait déjà son cher professeur devant la porte de la salle de classe qui donnait la chair de poule à tant de monde.

Severus le fit entrer et lui tendit une brosse, un seau d'eau et du savon et lui montra la pile de chaudrons sales qui l'attendait (la scène de la vaisselle dans Merlin si vous voyez le genre…On va plus l'appeler Harry mais Moustique)

Severus quant à lui se mit à son bureau pour corriger quelques essais ratés comme d'habitude.

Et il retrouva la fameuse boite de chocolat...Et elle le narguait

"Mange-moi".

Severus, chocolatophile refoulé ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit le couvercle en forme de cœur adressé à son nom pour en sortir un petit chocolat tout rond enrobé dans son papier rose métallisé. Il le posa sur sa langue et ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation du chocolat amer fondant légèrement sur sa langue.

Il froissa le petit papier qui émit un léger bruit qui faisait partie intégrante du rituel du premier chocolat. La praline fondant dans sa bouche, Severus la plaqua contre son palais pour casser la couche de chocolat et laisser glisser sur ses papilles et le long de sa gorge la liqueur enfermée dans ce petit chocolat cent pour cent pur bonheur.

Severus décida qu'il souperait de chocolats aujourd'hui.

Il prit la première copie de sa pile en même temps qu'un autre chocolat. Plus il avançait dans sa correction plus le temps écoulé entre chaque chocolat diminuait, de même que le nombre de pralines restantes…

Il avait à peine corrigé six copies que sa main ne rencontra que du vide dans la boite. Il soupira et se remit au travail pestant contre la radinerie de Dumbledore.

§§§

Il avait chaud. Pire, il avait les pommettes brûlantes. Et envie de sourire.

Ô doux Merlin protégez-nous.

Severus détacha les deux premiers boutons de sa robe. Même pendant la canicule quelques étés auparavant il n'avait même pas ne serait-ce pensé défaire le moindre bouton.

« …certaines plantes médicinales encore utilisées aujourd'hui l'étaient jadis par les hommes des tavernes. »

En ce triste jour de février, Harry Potter assista à un fait plus que rarissime.

Severus Snape gloussait.

Il ne riait pas de son rire sarcastique désagréable ni d'une manière discrète qui aurait pu être la sienne s'il se lâchait un peu en public. Non, Severus Snape _gloussait_…

Harry releva la tête de ses chaudrons pour voir son professeur décoiffé, les joues rougies, sa gorge découverte et sa pomme d'Adam tressautant au rythme de son fou rire contenu.

Et Harry était définitivement hypnotisé par cette pomme d'Adam qu'il avait soudainement envie d'embrasser…

Maintenant habitué à ce que rien ne fonctionne comme chez les autres dans son cas, Harry ne se formalisa même pas de la découverte qu'il venait de faire : il fantasmait sur Snape.

Celui-ci avait retrouvé un semblant de dignité et continuait sa correction. Qu'il arrêta bien vite pour mettre sa tête entre ses mains.

Et repartir de plus belle dans son espèce de fou rire-gloussement hystérique de poule…

Harry laissa de côté son récurage pour aller près de son professeur et l'emmener à l'infirmerie si son état semblait empirer…

« -Professeur ? » Harry s'inquiétait vraiment pour la santé mentale de son professeur. Il avait l'air d'avoir méchamment pété un câble…

« -Potter ? » Effectivement, si Snape répondait à Harry Potter, _Harry Potter !_ avec un sourire, on pouvait douter de l'état de délabrement de son cerveau…

« -Vous allez bien monsieur ? »

Nouveau gloussement

« -J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Je suppose que de vous imaginer courant tout nu dans mes cachots me classe dans la catégorie "je vais mal". »

Il s'appuya sur son poing, le coude posé sur le bord de son bureau et regarda Harry avec un sourire béat.

« -En fait Monsieur Potter, je ne vais pas mal, je suis juste…bourré ? Je crois qu'Albus a forcé sur l'alcool dans les chocolats qu'il m'a offert… »

Harry était…soufflé. Son professeur prenait plaisir à manger du chocolat ? Il lui parlait gentiment ? IL ETAIT BOURRE !

Et accessoirement, il essayait de regarder son postérieur aussi…

Harry se recula pour que son royal popotin soit hors de vue du regard un peu beaucoup embué du maître de potions…Pas que ledit regard le dérangeait mais le fait que Snape le regarde était en soi assez…bizarre.

« -Dites-moi Potter, ça ne vous dirait pas de finir cette Saint Valentin chez moi ? Dans ma chambre plus précisément ? »

Voilà, ce que Voldemort essayait de faire depuis presque 17 ans venait d'arriver. Le Survivant venait de faire une crise cardiaque. Blaf, raide mort sur le sol en pierre des cachots du pauvre Severus Snape.

Réflexion faite, après avoir tâté le pouls de ce morveux incapable, il était juste tombé dans les pommes.

Et Severus Snape dans sa bonté d'âme emmena le corps –agagagaaah dirent ses neurones nageant dans le chocolat alcoolisé– dans ses appartements. Et dans son lit tant qu'à faire pour plus de confort.

Le gamin n'avait rien à la tête et donc Severus décida de se coucher (en tout bien tout honneur) à ses côtés. Sitôt que son corps toucha le matelas et profita de la chaleur du jeune corps tout musclé et tout mignon qui partageait sa couche, il s'endormit.

§§§

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Harry reprit ses esprits et voulut se lever. Il voulut mais il put pas. Ben non, quand on a une jambe autour des hanches et un bras autour du torse, c'est plutôt difficile de se lever. Et quand l'information arriva à son cerveau, il paniqua légèrement. Pour remarquer qu'il était encore habillé…Enfin, il n'était pas complètement nu surtout.

Par contre, le bras en travers de son torse couvert par la chemise blanche de l'uniforme était plutôt très nu. Plutôt très blanc et plutôt trèèèès musclé…Dès qu'il avait tenté de rouler pour sortir de ce lit, la prise s'était raffermie.

De même, la jambe qu'il sentait sur ses cuisses nues elles aussi (mais où était passé son pantalon ?) était plutôt très nue elle aussi, plutôt très douce et plutôt poilue…

Et là Harry ne paniqua pas comme il l'avait fait plus tôt mais piqua un fard monumental. Il rougit tellement que même sa gorge devait être rouge…

Si Snape était bras nus et jambes nues, le reste… ?

Harry tenta un roulé-boulé pour faire face à son professeur et il eut la révélation du jour. Son professeur s'était saoulé avec des chocolats alcoolisés. Hum, pas très glorieux comme cuite. De ce fait, son haleine sentait bon le chocolat fondant et l'alcool de cerise. C'était plutôt agréable et Harry se surprit à s'approcher des lèvres de son professeur.

"Harry, franchement, que crois-tu être en train de faire ? Tu vas pas l'embrasser tout de même ?"

Harry se rappela alors le but premier de son retournement…Savoir si Snape avait eu la décence de garder un caleçon, boxer, slip ou peu importe ce que cet homme puisse mettre sous ses robes.

Et là, la petit voix qui lui criait "rien" depuis qu'il avait réalisé le fait que Snape n'avait plus de pantalon eu la satisfaction de lui dire "j'avais raison".

Harry avait une vue impressionnante sur la ligne de poils sombres qui couraient le long du ventre plat de l'homme. Et de l'os de sa hanche que la couverture révélait…

Harry était hypnotisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du corps de son enseignant.

Sa respiration s'était accélérée et son sexe réagissait à la proximité de corps chaud, dénudé et sentant horriblement bon le chocolat et cette odeur musquée propre aux hommes…

Sa main s'avançait contre sa volonté à la rencontre de cette peau qui semblait encore plus douce que celle du bras qui ceignait désormais sa taille.

Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de toucher Snape…

« -Quelque chose vous plait Potter ? »

§§§

Le numéro composé n'est pas attribué Tuluuuuuuuutuuuuut…

Le cerveau d'Harry avait légèrement déconnecté le temps que l'information "Snape bourré + Snape tout nu + lit moelleux + début d'érection" fasse son bonhomme de chemin dans les neurones malmenés de ce pauvre Sauveur du monde sorcier…

Harry, reconnecté, rougit et haleta fortement devant le regard de braise toujours trouble de son professeur…Il n'avait pas déssaoulé et semblait prêt à faire d'Harry la suite de son repas…

La main d'Harry qui s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres seulement du ventre ferme de Severus fut saisie par celui-ci au poignet. Harry voulut la récupérer mais, comme il en avait fait l'expérience avant qu'il ne se réveille, son professeur avait beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'en paraissait…Il rougit deux fois plus lorsque Snape glissa cette innocente petite main sous la couverture pour la poser sur son sexe érigé…

Severus gémit de manière absolument délicieuse, ses yeux mi-clos, courbant le dos sous la douce caresse…

Harry n'en menait pas large dans ce flot de sensations et de sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

Il avait envie de toucher son professeur, le faire gémir, il avait enfin un moyen de tenir son maître de potions à sa merci mais il ne savait pas…

Tout ce désir ne provenait pas seulement du fait d'avoir un contrôle presque total sur Severus Snape. Toutes ses pensées de lui et de cet homme, enlacés, ne pouvaient pas être juste un simple désir à assouvir…

Harry nageait entre la sensation agréable de pouvoir donner un plaisir tant attendu à son professeur, la sensation assez perturbante qu'il voulait partager sa virginité avec un homme, et en arrière-plan, la pensée désagréable de savoir que son professeur ne faisait peut-être tout ça que parce qu'il était passablement bourré…

Mais quand Snape approcha leurs bassins pour pouvoir se frotter contre le sexe aussi tendu que le sien, Harry décida de ne plus profiter que du moment présent et de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait après…

Harry bougea alors doucement sa main le long du sexe de l'homme qui lui faisait face et celui-ci eut un gémissement proche du feulement et agrippa la nuque du Gryffondor pour lui ravir ses lèvres.

Il embrassait ses lèvres, les léchait, il mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry pour se permettre un accès à cette bouche si tentante…

Harry n'en menait pas large et gémissait doucement sous l'assaut des lèvres de Severus, posant ses mains sur la taille fine et nue de l'homme. Sa peau était chaude comme la braise, comparable au regard que son professeur lui avait jeté avant de rouler sur lui.

La langue de Snape, rugueuse et délicieusement parfumée au chocolat et à la cerise venait d'envahir la bouche du Survivant qui se demandait s'il allait survivre à cet assaut passionné sur son corps jeune et frêle…

Severus goûtait avec excitation cette langue douce et un peu maladroite, il se régalait de la saveur fruitée de ce gosse qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant ses sept années d'études et pourri ses nuits de sommeil réparateur depuis quelques temps déjà…

Il était conscient qu'il faisait une connerie, il savait que le résultat de cette nuit serait de toute façon mauvais…"Soit je suis trop bourré pour voir que le gosse ne veut pas entièrement ça et il va m'en vouloir, soit le gosse va s'attacher et m'en voudrait quand je lui dirais que je veux ma tranquillité…"

Dans tous les cas, il était coincé. Alors, autant profiter de ce qu'il pouvait avoir tout de suite et ne pas penser au lendemain…

Severus aurait été sobre, il se serait rendu compte que c'était un raisonnement d'ivrogne et qu'il n'y avait aucune logique dans tout ce qu'il venait de penser.

Evidemment, on ne mange pas des pralines alcoolisées venant d'Albus quand on est à jeun…Mais Severus semblait avoir perdu toute notion de prudence comme de pudeur.

Il avait délaissé la bouche d'un Harry essoufflé et complètement noyé dans son plaisir pour descendre embrasser son oreille, lécher le lobe, mordiller légèrement la peau sensible juste en dessous et descendre dans son cou pour le marquer comme sien…

Harry se laissait faire, il agrippait le dos de son professeur pour garder contact avec la réalité, pour coller Severus au plus près de sa peau et celui-ci ne demandait pas mieux.

Severus embrassa la pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait dans la gorge d'Harry et descendit déposer un doux baiser dans le creux formé par ses deux clavicules et son sternum. Snape pensa qu'il aimerait embrasser ce creux là encore et encore et encore, heures après heures, nuits après nuits…

Ses mains étaient déjà descendues plus bas et caressaient les flancs toujours couverts par l'encombrante chemise blanche. Encombrante chemise qui ne resta pas plus longtemps en un seul morceau. Severus arracha les deux pans au lieu de s'escrimer à défaire les boutons et s'immobilisa à la vue de ce torse qui se soulevait rapidement, les tétons roses et adorablement tendus, la ligne des abdominaux finement tracée, la sombre ligne de poils allant se perdre dans le boxer déjà plus que tendu…

Il était littéralement à croquer…

Harry, s'étonnant du brusque arrêt des caresses, se releva pour voir le regard noir d'encre posé sur lui et qui semblait se demander par quel morceau il allait commencer son repas…

Le regard perdu d'Harry essaya de se focaliser su le visage de son professeur. Une fois arrivé au maximum de netteté que sa vue sans lunettes pouvait lui offrir, son regard glissa du visage concentré sur sa personne au cou d'albâtre, au pectoraux saillants sans être trop musclés, au nombril rond et bien fait…

Severus avait posé sa main juste au dessus de son nombril et quand il vit qu'Harry le regardait, la descendit lentement vers son sexe érigé et entama un lent mouvement le long de son sexe palpitant. Harry était fasciné par la main glissant habilement et se releva pour faire face à son professeur. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et ensemble, ils continuèrent ce lent mouvement amenant au plaisir. De sa main libre, Severus baissa le boxer d'Harry qui poussa un soupir quand son sexe se dressa fièrement, libéré de sa prison de tissu.

Ils s'embrassaient doucement, le cou, le visage, le torse. Severus voulait plus. Il voulait sentir plus d'Harry, plus de peau contre la sienne, plus de l'odeur de ses cheveux, de la douceur de ses doigts sur sa peau,…

Il repoussa alors leurs mains jointes qui effectuaient toujours leur mouvement d'une lenteur torturante pour agripper les fesses de Harry et ainsi frotter leurs entrejambes ensemble.

Harry pleurait presque tellement la sensation était à la fois douce et douloureuse, délicieuse et torturante. Snape caressait ses fesses et leurs sexes se touchaient, se frôlaient, la caresse se prolongeait comme leurs lèvres l'avaient fait plus tôt.

Cette bouche brûlante lui mordait l'épaule, lui embrassait la nuque et pourtant il ne sentait plus que cette main qui se frayait un passage entre ses fesses, et ce sexe contre le sien, plus rien n'avait de sens, Harry avait cessé de penser, si ce n'est "encore, encore, encore,…"

Severus l'allongea sur le lit et finit de lui enlever le boxer qu'il n'avait pas su retirer.

Etendu sur le lit, Harry essayait de récupérer une respiration normale. Chose difficile avec cette main qui caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses et l'érection palpitante qui cognait contre sa hanche. De même, il était impossible d'ignorer les gémissements de son professeur ainsi que ses soupirs de bien être.

Harry fut surpris de sentir un doigt froid enduit d'une substance gélatineuse le caresser entre les fesses. D'appréhension, il crispa les poings sur les draps et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Détends-toi ou je vais te faire mal… »

C'était les premières paroles que l'homme prononçait depuis qu'ils se caressaient. Et la voix basse et apaisante le calma un peu et il relâcha les draps.

La sensation de ce doigt en lui était réellement bizarre mais contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait, il n'était en rien douloureux.

Cependant, il changea vite d'avis quand Severus entra un deuxième doigt. Harry avait la sensation d'être écartelé de l'intérieur, c'était douloureux et d'aucune façon agréable.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux fermés que l'homme fit disparaître d'un coup de langue et d'un baiser sur ses paupières.

Severus ne bougeait plus mais malgré cela, le Gryffondor ressentait toujours la douleur dans son intimité où elle explosait pour remonter le long de son épine dorsale.

Le maître de potions, pour le détendre, commença un doux va-et-vient sur le sexe douloureux de son étudiant. Le plaisir revenait et faisait refluer la douleur. De même, les muscles se détendirent et Severus pénétra plus loin en Harry et buta contre sa prostate dans un mouvement presque violent. Celui-ci cria de surprise et son dos s'arqua sous la vague de plaisir qui venait de le traverser.

Severus n'en pouvait plus.

S'il ne faisait pas l'amour tout de suite à ce gosse, il allait devenir fou de cette attente prolongée.

Il retira donc ses doigts, espérant que le gosse soit quand même assez préparé pour le recevoir et se posta devant l'antre jusqu'ici inviolée…

Harry poussa un cri mais il ne savait pas lui-même si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Un mélange spectaculaire des deux sûrement.

Severus était étroitement enserré et arrivait difficilement à ne pas bouger pour ne pas faire plus de mal à Harry. La sensation était extraordinaire.

Il le sentait pulser autour de lui et se resserrer autour de son sexe. Harry contractait ses muscles inconsciemment mais c'était suffisant pour que Severus perde la tête et commence le premier mouvement.

Le Gryffondor pouvait sentir le sexe qui le remplissait se retirer et s'enfoncer délicatement en lui.

La sensation était plus que jouissive, elle était irréelle.

Harry voyait des étoiles aux extrémités de son champ de vision. Il sentit des fourmis courir le long de ses jambes, il sentait un torrent se déchaîner dans son ventre.

Toutes ces sensations étaient nouvelles et affreusement déroutantes. Le seul point d'ancrage qui lui restait était l'homme qui lui faisait si bien l'amour et auquel il s'accrochait désespérément, espérant plus de contact, plus de peau, plus de plaisir encore.

« Severus, Severus, Severus,… »

Il répétait ça comme une litanie, une supplication d'en finir, de le laisser atteindre son orgasme si longtemps attendu.

Il répétait ça comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait encore dans on esprit brumeux, saturé d'hormones du plaisir qu'il ressentait et qui n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il allait connaître.

Severus ne résista pas à cette voix tremblante, qui prononçait son prénom avec tellement de délicatesse et de douceur comme s'il avait peur de l'écorcher…

Il accéléra ses coups de bassin, ne voulant plus qu'en terminer, laisser l'orgasme les envahir et tomber dans un état proche de l'inconscience.

Le corps d'Harry s'arc boutait sous les mouvements vifs du maître de potions et chaque coup porté le faisait crier, sa prostate étant agréablement malmenée avec tant d'habileté.

Severus se raidit et se libéra au plus profond d'Harry, le liquide chaud le faisant éjaculer à son tour.

Severus se retira délicatement, leur sensibilité étant au paroxysme après cet orgasme dévastateur. Severus essuya tendrement le ventre d'Harry avec sa chemise restée à proximité et s'allongea tout contre lui prolongeant la sensation de bien-être que leur contact mutuel avait engendré.

Harry se retourna avec difficulté, le sommeil l'assaillant déjà et posa chastement ses lèvres sur celle de son professeur qui ne fit rien pour approfondir ce baiser chargé de sentiments.

Severus passa son bras autour dans le dos de son jeune amant et celui-ci nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de son professeur, respirant l'odeur musquée et chaude de l'homme.

Ils souriaient doucement et s'endormirent enlacés.

§§§

Harry se réveilla et se dit qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Il était entourée d'une chaleur agréable et se sentait en sécurité sous les couvertures moelleuses.

Le problème étant que les couvertures, même moelleuses ne ronflent pas.

Et Ron, malgré quelques crises de somnambulisme ne s'était jamais endormi sur son lit.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et dans la pénombre du petit jour découvrit son professeur de potions, dormant sur son flanc, les cheveux emmêlés et ronflant doucement.

Le spectacle étant charmant mais Harry sentit une boule bloquer sa gorge.

Severus avait agi sous l'effet de l'alcool et s'il se réveillait avec Harry à ses côtés, son hurlement serait entendu à travers l'école.

Harry rassembla donc ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir désert regagner sa tour…

Harry évita la Grande Salle tout le samedi et le dimanche. Il ne tenait pas à rencontrer son professeur mais savait qu'il le croiserait à un moment ou à un autre et au plus tard le jeudi suivant…

Snape de son côté ne savait que penser. Harry avait fui et se cachait. Le directeur des Serpentard ne savait plus que faire ou que penser.

Le hasard les fit se croiser dans les cachots, sur le chemin de la cuisine. Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de s'esquiver mais sans succès, Severus le rattrapa et le força à le regarder.

« -Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas me fuir éternellement. Je sais que votre comportement est dû à la nuit de vendredi et je m'excuse de mon comportement. »

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Severus ne faisait jamais d'excuses à personne et celles-ci plus encore marquaient sa stupidité.

« -Je…Vous n'y êtes pour rien Monsieur. C'est l'alcool. »

Malgré la situation, Harry sourit légèrement à l'évocation de l'alcool contenu dans les petits chocolats.

Severus grogna.

« -Ne vous moquez pas de moi Potter. Bien que je mérite votre colère je ne vous autorise pas à vous moquer ouvertement de ma personne. »

« -Ma colère ? Je voulais tout ce qui s'est passé, mais comme vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal… »

Harry détourna les yeux et Severus comprit qu'il était encore plus stupide qu'il ne le pensait.

Potter était décidément un imbécile complet.

Il n'était pas en colère d'avoir été en quelque sorte forcé mais fuyait Severus pour éviter de se faire rejeter.

« -Monsieur Potter, je vous croyais peu perspicace mais pas idiot. Je vois que je me suis trompé…L'alcool n'a pas changé mon comportement, il l'a juste révélé…Tout ce qui s'est passé pendant cette nuit était ce que je voulais mais je n'étais pas sûr de vous avoir laissé le choix de par mon ébriété.

Maintenant, si vous voulez des preuves… »

Severus plaqua Harry contre le mur et l'embrassa avec la même fougue et la même passion que quelques jours auparavant.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

« -Maintenant, c'est à vous de savoir ce que vous voulez… »

Severus murmura cette dernière phrase et s'en retourna vers ses appartements, laissant un Harry médusé près des cuisines.

§§§

_Mercredi 19 février_

Severus était assis à son bureau. Il repensait à sa nuit avec Potter.

Depuis leur rencontre aux cuisines, il ne l'avait plus recroisé. Et pourtant, il avait espéré que le gamin veuille encore de lui…Peut-être cela ne l'intéressait-il pas ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas renouveler l'expérience ? Et pourtant…Il avait encore tant de choses à lui faire découvrir. Il ne lui avait montré qu'une petite partie de ses talents.

Un bruit à la fenêtre le fit se lever. La chouette de Potter lui apportait un colis…

Severus défit le colis que l'animal avait posé sur son bureau et découvrit une lettre.

_Professeur Snape,_

_A quoi bon décréter qu'il n'y a qu'un jour par an pour s'aimer ? _

_Je ne vous demande pas de grands serments ou de belles phrases, vos gestes et vos regards en disent assez longs…_

_Pourquoi ne pas organiser notre propre Saint-Valentin tous les week-ends ?_

_D'après ce que vous m'avez montrez lundi près des cuisines, je pense que l'idée ne vous dérangera pas._

_M'accueillerez-vous dans vos appartements ce vendredi ?_

_H.P._

Severus replia le bout de parchemin et griffonna rapidement une réponse de son encre rouge qu'il attacha à la patte d'Hedwige.

Severus sourit et se rassit à son bureau, déballant le reste de son colis.

Une énorme boite de pralines se trouvait au fond du carton

Un petit mot disait "_Je ne sais pas lesquels sont vos préférés, j'ai demandé un assortiment_"

Un enchevêtrement de pralines toutes emballées dans des petits papiers aux couleurs irisées tentaient Severus.

Il en ouvrit une, noire, et la posa sur sa langue. Il froissa le petit papier doré et rouge et celui-ci émit un délicieux bruit de plastique.

La couche de chocolat était tellement fine que Severus n'eut pas le temps de le casser pour atteindre le fourrage que celui-ci envahissait déjà sa bouche.

La liqueur d'Amaretto se répandait le long de sa gorge et l'envahissait d'une chaleur familière.

Severus se souvint que les pralines n'étaient emballées que si elles étaient alcoolisées.

Toutes les pralines du ballotin étaient emballées et Severus se demanda si ce garçon était réellement innocent à ce point ou s'il était un Serpentard refoulé…

_Tout ça pour pouvoir retrouver la chaleur de mon lit. Manipulateur…_

Severus reprit un chocolat. Il serait difficile de ne pas tous les manger d'ici vendredi…

* * *

Et voilààààà! petit OS pour la Saint-Valentin sans prétention...Pas de suite, alors pas de cris je vous prie

Je le mets un peu plus tôt en ligne parce qu'il me sera impossible de le mettre le jour de la Saint-Valentin réellement (qui va s'en plaindre?)

Je n'oublie pas que j'ai toujours un happy end à fournir, loin de là (et des dessins aussi...et de la lecture pour Alex aussi...T.T je vais encore faire beaucoup cette semaine.)

Je pense exploiter Severus en chocolatophile refoulé dans une prochaine fic (en cours de cogitation), surveillez votre boîte!

Bizzz et une bonne Sainte-Valentin pour celles qui sont accompagnées et une bonne boîte de chocolats pour celles qui comme moi sont seules...


End file.
